Alpha
by Silverdust101
Summary: Alpha of a dying race, Isabella Swan is fearless,protecting her people from the Cold Ones who seem to be at the crux of war with them. What happens to her controlled nature when a 'different' type of Cold ones return to Forks. Possessive Edward and Bella  UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF INTERESTED!
1. New Day

**Facts about Tigris**

**Tigris' are tiger shape shifters. They are born at the same time of their spirit animal, which is just an ordinary tiger. They form mind links with their spirit animals and are able to sense their emotions and what they want and so does the tiger in relation to them. **

**If the Tigris spirit animals dies so do they and vice versa.**

**Tigris can live forever but their young are extremely vulnerable to the elements. **

**Female tigris have female spirit animals and male tigris have male spirit animals.**

**Since they are born the same time, this means that when a female tigris becomes pregnant, the spirit animal conceives two months later since they have a shorter gestation time. Mated tigris and mated spirit animals are common but if the mate is not a Tigris and thus lacks a spirit animal, the tiger will mate within their own ranks (other unmated tigers in the community) and thus the new child will still be a tigris and have a spirit animal since the tigris gene is always the dominant gene in any mated pairs.**

**Since they have a low birth rate, their mates are very possessive of their females.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-=

In the dark midst of Forks there laid an ancient race. Their numbers were small, only a few having migrated during the Civil War, tired and alone. The war had killed many of its members, too many human interventions, too many secrets to be held. It was there in that dark rainy forest did they regain their strength, living off the land, keeping to themselves, within their own ranks.

Years passed and instinctively, naturally, they formed a community, a hierarchy in which everyone was pleased, where everyone prospered. It was slowly that they marched with time, adjusting to the needs human demanded. Books were imported, scientific discoveries helping them adjust, lightening their loads. Inevitably their community grew, medicines now being discovered to help their weak young. It was rare during those times for a newborn to make it to one year, something nature had cursed them with. For creatures so strong forced to bear the weakest – the most vulnerable young. Even human babies out passed their mortality rate. Yet, as new cures grew, so did their population, gradually and slowly.

It was there in those thick woods there was said to exist a people who harbored wild animals – tigers to be exact. For if one ventured too far in the woods, he might catch a glimpse of one and never return the moment he did. Of course, as man was during this time, hunted these glorious animals, its furs more valuable than any other piece. The people of course defended their animals – for it they were to die, so would they. For they were their spirit animals, born with their partners, at the same exact moment, their bond transcending the call of time itself.

War eventually ensued between these two species, quick, dark and merciless. Many fell faulty to man's guns while man fell to sharp claws. It is said that the mourned cries can still be heard wailing in the forest, the old trees never forgetting. But there was one man who survived this slaughter though, only one man who managed to escape with his life… and with the knowledge of these people. For they were not people at all but animals – transforming into the very savages they harbored in their community.

This one man went to write a book of these people, a book quickly discarded by many but believed by some.

And as time passed, the war already over, the ancient race once again finding itself healing, the book was buried with so many others of the time. Buried with the ancient imaginations of others, placed on a lonely shelf to wither.

Nature itself cursed the Tigris as time continued to flow, many of their babies falling ill. Alonzo Wilkinson, a scientist for these people concluded that it was nature itself against them, trying to exterminate them. Others such as Veronica Goldwater included scientific research within her thesis blaming the cause of their dying children on the massive slaughter their people had gone through, their strong characteristics being lost to their future generations.

These people today remembered their history, still living where their ancestors had domesticated. Their numbers were still small for the passage of time but life was there. It was there within the two story wooden house that life screamed.

"Look at me Renee!" a nurse by the name of Melody screamed as she saw the laboring mother's eyes close. They were losing her, too much blood lost in the course of her laboring period.

"I'm too tired Melody" the mother rasped, her brown eyes peeking over the rim of her lashes "Besides, I have waited for this day, I accept it." "I'm going to see Charles again".

Tears fell as Renee smiled at her, amidst the pain, amidst the call of death, new life still entered the room, the white lights glowing on the newborn's skin.

"It's a girl!" Veronica, the pediatrician called as she hurriedly cut the cord and rested her on the dying mother's chest, wanting her closest friend to see her child before death took her away.

"She's beautiful" Renee said with tears in her eyes, finding the strength to touch her daughters red cheek with the tip of her finger.

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

Melody, with tears in her eyes nodded her head as Renee drifted her fingers still on her daughter's skin as death took her.

"Anima is dead!" a young girl rushed into the room, holding a screaming newborn tiger cub within the palms of her head.

"Yes" Veronica said as she took the young newborn from her mother's chest. "Renee was ready and so was she."

"What will become of their daughters?" Harmony cried, still holding the weak cub within her bosom. It was certain death for a child and her spirit animal to lack their mothers, their mother's milk essential to even have a chance at life itself.

"I and Animus will take care of them, we are still lactating." Melody said as she watched Veronica wrap the orphaned baby in thick blankets, her body looking so weak as she cried. It was common for any nursing tigris and her spirit animal to adopt any orphaned young, the community always looking after its own.

"She bares the mark" Veronica gasped as she began to wash the infant's hair from earth's passage, her forehead baring the small Celtic tattoo that appointed any alpha. She had inherited it from her father, the great Charles who had died in battle with the Cold ones two months prior. He had left his pregnant mate, who for the sake of her child, kept alive long enough to bare her. Renee was a strong one indeed, staying alive for so long. Tigris' were deeply connected with their mates and if one died, the other was almost sure to follow. It was a miracle in itself that she had lasted this long.

Melody called Animus through their mind link as she sat down to nurse the brown haired newborn. Her lids closed tight as she scrunched up her delicate face before crying again.

"She's sucking strongly, she'll make it." Melody said confidently as the newborn child settled into her, her mouth swallowing and gulping forcibly as her crying ceased.

Just then, Animus entered the hospital room, her beautiful streamline tiger shape glowing with black stripes that criss-crossed over her magnificent body.

The beautiful tiger immediately ran over to her partner, resting her own cub Nala on the ground as she stared at Melody.

"Renee and Anima has succumbed to death." Melody spoke softly, offering comfort to her tiger as its head lowered. Anima was her sister, her own twin, born from the same womb and Melody caressed her spirit animal through their link as she adjusted the newborn girl to her other breast.

"She needs you to look after your niece." She said as Harmony gently lowered the newborn, blind and vulnerable cub to the carpeted floor, smiling as Animus sniffed at her begin gently catching her between her teeth and lowering her to her own two month cub, Nala.

Nala sniffed at the cub before turning to her mother, suckling gently. Soon, the other followed and they both breathed a sigh of relief when each cub began nursing.

"I will call Joshua to prepare Renee and Anima." Harmony said as she exited the room, the stars outside shining as new life left and entered the earth.

x-x-x-x-x-xx

"And thus we say goodbye to our loved ones, may their spirit drift throughout the eternity of time where they will once again find peace with their mates. Charles and Noa will welcome back their mates with open arms and so forth the great bond continues to live" Both tiger and women were lowered into the ground as Joshua closed his book, offering flowers to many. The ceremony was over as soon as it started as both bodies, intertwined with each other, was covered by the stone tablet.

"I hear talk that the orphaned girl will be the next alpha." A woman whispered to her mate as she gave her offering to Renee and Anima.

"It is true that she bares the mark." The man responded, weaving his hands through his tiger, Napa, as they walked back towards the center village where the pray readings would take place. Most of the village was mourning the lost of two great leaders, their ranks small enough. Their beta, Nuriko would have to look over the tribe until the new alpha was old enough.

"I hope they train her right, I here that the Cold Ones are gathering."

Everyone in the village had seen the killings in the town not far from their forest. The cold bodies without a drop of blood within them. Forks was in a rampage, searching their forest for a mutant bear, casting them suspicious looks as they scoured the forest. Their tigers were angry, having to keep close the village as people hunted.

"I hear that the Silverback clan in the La Push is willing to help with the problem." He answered as he sat down, pulling his mate with him. Naoko loved his mate, Lucidity with all his heart, the pairs of mated tigris becoming rare. Hardly any children lived in their village now, births decreasing as tigris searched for their mates.

"You know how I don't trust those dogs" she grumbled, her inner cat growling at the thought of even working with those mutts. Amare, her overambitious tiger licked her fingers and purred as she scratched her head in response.

"I know you do sweetheart" her mate said, kissing her neck as he wrapped his hands around her "But given the situation I think we will need it in the coming years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three years later

"Mama I want outside!" the young girl pouted as she tugged on her mama's long shirt, her lip quivering. Of course the three year old girl knew that Melody wasn't her real mother, the two looking nothing alike. Where Melody had red flowing thick hair, Isabella had long brown hair that carried to her mid waist.

"Isabella Marie!" Melody turned around, her face stern as she looked at her daughter, for she was her daughter for all intents and purposes. "What have I told you!"

"I go outside after 'unish whyting." Bella kicked her foot as she looked up, her wide eyes widening as she continued to beg. "But it wery hot!"

She waved her hands around for emphasis. Summer had rolled around to Forks Washington, yet the rain still lingered in the air, creating a cycle of humidity, that in the forest had each cat restless.

"Okay, one hour" Melody gave up as she smiled at the child's antics. She knew she was spoiling her as she raced outside, giggling as she grabbed a cookie on the way out.

"She's a sly one" Fortis smiled as he wrapped his around his mate, kissing her cheek when she giggled.

"I blame you" she said, placing dirty dishes in the dishwasher "You're the one who bought her all those dolls."

"It was her third birthday!" Fortis argued, his breathe washing over Melody as he leaned closer "A girl deserves dolls."

"Uh, uh" she turned in his arms, linking her fingers around his neck as she purred into him "Well, this girl deserves something to."

The dishes were forgotten as the two tigers shared their love for each other, growls and moans mixing in with pants that soon disappeared up in the stairs.

x-x Meanwhile –x-x

"Plwease Angie" Bella begged as she stood in front of her big sister, her fingers twining together in a show of pity.

"No, I drawing." Angela shook her head at her little sister as she continued to haphazardly color a duck in her book, her red hair picking up wind as the trees blew. Angela was smart enough to know that playing with Bella meant wrestling each other in the dirt – she had more than enough bruises already, not to mention her mommy had already banned their roughhousing.

"No fun." Bella sleeked off, her lip jutting out as she walked away. "I go find Jake."

Jacob Black was of the Silverback Clan in La Push and had instantly attracted young Bella when she had caught a sniff of him. He was musty and kind of nasty smelling but had her cat piqued at its foreign smell.

The wolves had visited their tribe two years ago, some never leaving as tigris started mating with the so called 'mutts'.

Veronica had seen it as a chance of nature correcting itself, powerful genes being passed on to the tigris children. And they were tigris, their smell purely tiger as they were birthed. It appeared that the gene was dominant; a thing not most of the Silverback's liked. Yet, the children, for once in two centuries, were guaranteed to survive, their vulnerability being lost as they screamed and kicked. They were transforming earlier too, their most recent transformation taking place at just one year with a baby boy named Drew.

Bella had just transformed into her tiger form on her third birthday and couldn't _not_ stop from showing it off to four year old Angela who still remained un – changed.

"Gotcha!" Bella shrieked as Jake lifted her up high and swing her around.

"Jakeeeee" Bella giggled as Jake started to throw her in the air, laughing as he ran around with her. He was like the big brother she wished she had, always giving her piggy back rides whenever she asked.

"What you doing all by yourself squirt?" he asked as he carefully rested her back down.

"Ang no play." She pouted as she quickly latched onto his leg, giggling as he pretended to try to throw her off.

The people in the village watched with smiles as they saw the young girl and wolf. Back in time they would have scoffed at such behavior but it was the wolves themselves that seemed to be saving their race. The children born yesterday, Ethan and Sarah, would make the child count to seven, the highest it had ever been in twenty years in the village. Not only were their women conceiving but having multiple births at that. And in turn, so were the tigers, mating with the other unmated tigers scouring the village now. Because the wolf lacked a spirit tiger, this meant that they often had to search the village widely, the urge to mate on them because of their pregnant partner.

The village had grown quite abundantly since ancient times, new technology granting them with great prosperity. Ice – cream shops and small clothing shops lined some of the corners, as space grew. Also the tigris themselves also started to move out of the village, travelling the new world outside. Many left for honeymoons and anniversaries to far away places but always returned, because this was where their homes lived. While a select few chose to live in Forks itself, they still stayed close to the forest, their tigers needing the diversity of trees and they themselves needing the freedom. A city may be a nice play to visit but to their race, freedom was always needed.

Yes times were changing and in the coming years, a change would occur that would shock the entire tribe itself.

x-x-x-x-x-

10 years later (Bella is now 13 years)

"Now this exercise children will rely on instinct" Mrs. Johnson walked in front of her small class, eyeing them as if they were the prey. Bella's eyes watched with excitement at the struggling hare, her breathes becoming shallow as she focused on her prey. Melodia, her spirit animal, named after her adopted, mom growled next to her, her orange tail twitching as she too watched the rabbit.

"You will be required to work with your tiger to catch this rabbit." The teacher walked to the side, laughing a little when she saw the anticipation on all her students.

"Now on your marks, get set go!" the hare sprinted the moment it touched to floor.

Bella quickly transformed, feeling the slight itch of the change as it swept over her. Fur burst from her skin, like orange silk as her tail grew. She could feel her body bulging, heightening…shifting and soon there stood a young tiger already more than five feet in height.

"_Off to the side Melodia" B_ella instructed her tiger as she raced, quickly leaving the other children in the dust. The three tigris struggled to keep up with her and they easily tripped over their spirit animals as they ran. She was the fastest one in the village, a trait she developed after racing Jake through the forest trees more than twice a week. It was a cool respite from the school work where she was plagued to sit still in a wet classroom as the teacher taught physics to four bored students. It was only three teenagers other than herself in the village, including her sister, Angela.

"_Jump"_ Bella spoke as she saw the hare heading for the trees _"Try to block off its path."_

Melodia instantly took to the sky, her body lifting high as she pounced on the balls of her paws. The hare immediately turned around as the tiger landed gracefully in its path, right into the waiting jaws of Bella.

She immediately crushed its neck, saving it from its struggling hopelessness.

Mrs. Johnson watched with wonder as Bella divided the animal between herself and Melodia. She was the fastest learner she had ever had the privilege of teaching in more than two centuries, her only rival being her own father.

She smiled as she saw Bella growl at the approaching students, defending her catch.

There was something grand in the way the girl had developed; she only hoped it was enough.

**A/N I promised myself I wouldn't write a new story until I finished at least one of my others but it wouldn't stop plaguing my mind until I was forced to give in. Tell me what u think.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S All the tigers name are Latin meaning love, soul etc.**

**This was written for a specific message 'Save the Tigers' they are predicted to be extinct in only 12 years unless something is done!**


	2. First Look

**Forget to mention this: I do not own Twilight. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Good Morning Bella!" Her closest friend Megan waved to her as she walked pass.

"Morning" With a nod of the head she continued walking.

She was revered as she passed, many of the people staring as she continued on her pathway. The morning sun shone in her brown hair, revealing swirling patterns of red and a hint of dark orange. The sun shone on glistening wet feminine muscles in her arms and legs, proudly being shown off in her cutoff jeans and tank top.

Isabella Swan had just accepted her alpha position two weeks prior on the day of her twentieth birthday. She had just returned from college north of here, in Alaska specifically, finishing her major in literature and minor in business one year early. Alaska had been a great place to visit, with its vast wilderness where no body had been the wiser of Melodia who after much connections and transportation she had managed to bring with her. She had enjoyed much afternoon runs with her after classes, jumping through the trees of as if they were monkeys instead of great cats.

"Let's check on the training class" Bella said to Melodia as they curved passageways, travelling further deep in the forest. The cat purred next to her, her tail swooshing to and forth in excitement as they walked. They had both missed their home when away, and Bella had worked diligently so they could return early. The tall forest pines stood proudly, showing off their green high tops. Bella had just ran through them late last night, but the urge was within her again.

She grunted in aggravation.

"Make sure to keep your stomach in!"

Bella smiled as she heard her past teacher, Mrs. Johnson shout to the students, laughing a little when she used her old tree stick to tap a boy's jutting stomach.

"Still working hard I see"

The woman looked up surprised at the interruption until her bright green eyes fell on Bella.

"Oh baby child I missed you" Harmonia gushed as she rushed over to her before embracing Bella in her arms "How you been, I should spank you for not visiting me earlier."

Bella smiled sheepishly "Well you know, the ceremony's in only two days and things were hectic."

"Girl you know I only playing with you" Harmonia smiled as she started to rub Melodia's head, laughing a little when the tiger nipped her fingers.

"Just as stubborn as always I see."

The tiger grunted at her.

"The class looks larger than before" Bella observed as she turned back around to watch the students who were still holding to strike position diligently.

"Yeah, some of the wolves wanted to practice and with everything that's going on with the village, we need all the help we can get."

Bella growled at just the thought of those monsters. They had lost two people and two tigers already because of the blood sucking leeches. It would have seemed she returned just in time, the vampires' problem getting a little out of hand. Nuriko had been happy enough to relinquish the job over to her.

"It kills me not to know what they're planning" Bella growled, she and the elders, named because of their wisdom rather than their age seen that they still looked to be in their early twenties, had spent many nights up trying to understand what they were doing. The murders in Forks still continued, though on a lesser level and the minute the first person had disappeared from the village, creating a tragic cycle of causing his spirit animal, his mate and his mate's spirit animal to die all on the same day had caused alarm to travel through the village. They were so intrinsically and intimately linked, just killing ten of them would destroy half of the village.

"I'm sure we'll figure it would soon" Harmonia rubbed the younger girl's scalp affectionately, laughing a little when the so fearless alpha began to purr.

"Anyway, I need to get back to my class" the teacher said, looking back at her student's straining faces as they struggled to maintain position "You're welcome to watch."

And that's just what Bella and Melodia did, observing the fresh batch of hunters. She helped correct their position, slapping their stomach as the one wolf named Jared, continued to stick his out.

"A failed pounce is fatal in battle" she growled at him, standing over him as he continued to struggle with the position.

It was nearing lunch time did she bear her past teacher bye and travelled back to the center of the village. She was happy to note a new general store seemed to be up and running. The village had indeed expanded in her absence, new pipes having been dug to ease the flow of water travel and underground electricity duct having been grounded.

"Bewwaaaa!

Bella turned only to see Nathan, a three year old run up to her, carefully balancing a plastic container in his small hands.

"Mama swaid to give tis to you."

Bella couldn't help but giggle as the little boy rolled over his words, his grey eyes open wide.

"Thanks Nat" the boy giggled as she kissed his head and took the package from his hands.

"Oar welcome" he dashed off then, his tiger cub trailing behind him as they ran.

Bella read the note carefully and smiled. Fortis and Lucidity had sent some chicken stew for her mother Melody, seen that it had helped ease the morning sickness for Lucidity when she was going through it five years back.

Bella was happy for her adopted mother, she had been trying for ten years to conceive again and had rang up Bella two in the morning to shout the good news to her in Alaska.

Seen that she knew she was going to be up all night Bella quickly dropped off the food, hailed her sister and returned back to her house, stripping bare before dropping into the queen sized bed effortlessly. The house had the lingering odor of cinnamon in it, designed by her cinnamon scented friend Megan who authorized the construction of it while Bella was away schooling, it was a marvelous one story with a den, two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a study and kitchen. Bella had had a say in the brown chocolate color scheme and was more than pleased with the result.

She drifted off as she felt Melodia pounced into the bed, curling around her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Patrol the other side" Bella_ instructed Melodia as they scoured the outer edgings of the village, looking for any lingering scent of the vampires that had killed one of their own a week ago. It was midnight and Bella had been surprised she had slept ten hours before Jacob had come knocking on her door.

She had missed the big lug as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

He was with her now, acting as her honorary guard dog as they scented the forest. They were only two miles from Forks and kept well hidden in the trees, listening carefully for any sign of unwanted life.

So far all Bella was getting was bark and earth, not even a sniff of vampire anywhere in the trees. The night sky shone brightly as they passed, the creatures tunneling deeper in their burrows as the two predators passed. It was a funny picture watching two oversized natural enemies working together and Bella grunted at the joke.

Jacob cocked his head looking at her before looking straight ahead when she growled at him.

Normally they would have patrolling party scouring the forest each night but Bella wanted to get a feel at what she was working with. She wanted to re- familiarize herself with every nook and cranny of her forest before being appointed alpha in two days' time. Her tail stood up in aggravation as she found nothing.

Suddenly without warning she heard Melodia scream, the big cat yowling into the night air as she caught a whiff of vampire in the breeze.

Jacob and Bella were immediately running in her direction, jumping over fallen tree logs. Her paws easily glided over the rough terrain and she surpassed Jacob in pursuit. She could fell her lungs pumping with adrenaline, her normal chocolate eyes turning hazel orange as she let her tiger take control. The animal knew better than the person the art of hunting. She took to the trees even as her tiger protested at the height, seen that at seven feet tall and six hundred pounds the cat was circumspect at going that high.

She pushed it though and soon enough she caught the scent of seven vampires.

"_What the flip is seven vampires doing here?" _Bella thought, her thoughts becoming dreary as she caught up to Melodia who was running on the forest floor below.

"_Cut into the forest and try to cut in front of them" Bella_ said forcibly, watching as Melodia immediately disappeared from view into the more dense forest.

"Any idea on what in the world's chasing us!"

She was close enough to hear them now and pumped her legs faster, panting as she focused all of her energy on her hind legs, pouncing longer from tree to tree.

"Its' two of them for sure." A voice spoke out, making Bella's tiger pause for a second before she urged for it to continue. The tiger was hesitant now for some reason and Bella was getting aggravated.

"Did you hear that?"

Bella didn't realize she was growling until she closed her jaws.

She was close enough to easily spot them from the treetops.

Sadly, her guess was correct when she counted seven speeding vampires. One was specifically in the front of the others, his windblown reddish hair looking hectic. The pair behind him was the one's talking, a small pixie like vampire with a blond one. The next pair was beauty magnified, one burly large beast of a vampire and a futuristic model blond. The other pair running behind them seemed normal enough, if you wanted to count vampires as normal. One with brunette hair and the other with blond hair. It seemed that the only one in the front was running without a pair.

For some reason, her tiger purred at the idea.

Whatever was going on with her more animal side would have to wait as Melodia burst from the bush, cutting off their passageway.

"What the heck is a tiger doing in the forest!" The large one boomed, his voice echoing through the forest.

Melodia gave her just the chance she needed as the vampires paused, staring at the growling tiger with curiosity.

"It seems to be up Edward's league." The tall one boomed again "Mountain lions and tigers are all c-"

He about swallowed his tongue as Bella landed on the opposite side of them, spitting and growling as she towered over them at seven feet tall. They had never sense her bulking form in the high treetops and the pixie headed girl screamed when the tiger appeared out of now where.

"When did tigers grow so big" the blond female yelled as she took a step back.

"That's no ordinary tiger Rose" a velvet voice spoke again, once again sending Bella for a loop. _What was going on with her today?_

"I can't read its thoughts!"

So these vampires had gifts then?

Luckily Bella didn't have to hold them off for long. Jacob finally exploded from them the bush, looking all seven feet feral, his jaws opened as he growled. Even his russet colored furs bristled with awareness.

"Look we don't mean to cause any trouble" one of the blond ones spoke up, his hands raised in a surrender position as he addressed the two animals.

Both Bella and Jacob grunted at that and advanced on them.

"We don't kill people!"

Bella could feel Jacob vibrate with aggravation, more than ready to kill the stupid leeches but Bella stopped him, growling at him to step down. For a reason even she didn't understand.

Jake looked at her before stepping back.

"My name is Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, and our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

He waved to each person separately.

Bella grunted the minute her eyes fell on the one named Edward. There was something different about him, as he stood tall, examining her as she examined him. Her tiger raised its tail in appreciation. It was with great horror her tongue flopped out, as her eyes turned back to normal chocolate brown and she let out a loud purr…like a freaking house cat.

Jake looked at her for a long second as she forced it back down.

_These are killers Bella. _She mentally chastised herself.

She growled, turning her head to Jacob, nudging him with a large paw.

Jacob grunted, glared a little at her with a 'You owe me' look before transforming back in all his masculine glory.

"We know what you are leeches" Jacob hissed at them the minute he gained control of his tongue. Bella ordered Melodia to stand in front of him to cover his more…private parts.

Jacob whispered a brief thanks before turning back to the vampires "What do you killers want?"

"We don't drink human blood" the one named Carlisle repeated as his amber gaze focused on Jacob.

Wait, amber?

"As you can see from our hazel eyes."

Jacob paused for a moment before a look of realization came over his face.

"Wait a minute; you're the Cullen's, as in the Cullens from the treaty?"

Bella growled in aggravation, having no idea what was going on here as they all nodded their heads.

Jacob turned to her and quickly explained, about the amber eyed vampires who had made a treaty with the La Push pack in the 1800s. The ones who hunted animals instead of people.

By the time he was finished, Bella eyes were open wide, she had never heard of such a vampire in existence. And she was angrier than before; having such a secret kept to the wolves, even after so many years they had lived with them. It was sign of a betrayal.

She quickly pounced on Jacob, growling and hissing as he laid still on the floor, in submission as her once again amber glare glinted at him. He showed no pain as his back was crushed into the forest floor and his head slammed against a hard rock.

The vampires watched in amazement as the shifter laid stoic under the large tiger, his eyes focusing away from her, dare not meeting her gaze.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rosalie whispered; confused even as she smelt the fear coming from the mutt.

"I think she's his alpha!" Edward spoke incredulously as he gazed at the tiger's streamline body in amazement. For he was sure that the beautiful creature was a she despite its bulging muscles. Not to mention that beautiful floral scent. His nose twitched just smelling it.

His voice seemed to snap the tiger out of whatever mood she was in and she immediately turned to them. Jacob remained on the ground until the tiger turned to him for a moment, apparently gaining permission to get back up.

It stared at them for a moment before facing Jacob one last time before walking away, the smaller tiger eyeing them curiously before following quickly.

The wolf turned with wide eyes.

"You've been invited to the village."

_**A/N the wolves are in trouble! Next will be the Edward's point of view and probably Bella again at the end. Can anyone guess what is happening to Bella ha-ha!**_

_**Also I want to thank all my reviewers and author alerts.**_

_**Special Shout outs to "Kathy Nguyen" , "bamalgal110' 'Bammers' 'KristenStewartFan' 'Cami2186' 'GabzBr''Ori1'**__ '_


	3. Treaty

Edward's POV

The trek back to the village was eerily silent as we followed the large tiger. Even the crickets dared not make a sound, only the swooshing sound of our feet reaching our ears as they met with the muddy forest floor.

"_Can you get a read on her Edward?" _Carlisle questioned me silently, his body tense as his hands squeezed Esme's. Looking closely I found that mostly everyone's hands were engulfed within their mates, their amber eyes worried as they stared at the back of the trotting oversized predator. It was weird because when I gazed at her I felt strangely safe as odd as it may sound.

I silently shook my head at Carlisle, only receiving a blank gap from the creature in front of us. She would stare back at us periodically, her eyes now a swirling chocolate brown rather than the raging hazel a few moments ago when she had had Jacob under her clutches. I thought that she was staring at me more than once, but then she would quickly dart her head away the moment I returned her gaze. It made it all the more frustrating that I could not read her thoughts.

Her freesia and vanilla scent was quickly becoming addicting as I followed behind her, only becoming distracted when the stench of werewolf would obscure it.

The young wolf was trotting in back of us now, still naked as the day he was born. His eyes were focused directly on us but still did not meet the tiger, his form still visibly shaking.

The tiger would growl at him anything she felt him attempting to change.

"_I don't see why we're following the mingy animal in the first place_" Rosalie huffed as she glared at our still silent leader in front of us _"It's not like she owns us."_

Still, she dared not a make a false move as she kept close to Emmett. Everyone else's thoughts were following the same pattern as Rosalie's just on a more concerned level. Jasper had still been unable to get a read on her emotions and his wrinkled brow showed his confusion. I had to admit I agreed with them on some extent, we were doing nothing wrong, simply returning to our home. We had not visited Forks in at least three hundred years and any lasting generation from our time had surly died by now, except for the wolves.

We had just spent the last three years with our cousins in Alaska, the stay being most horrid for me because of a certain obsessed strawberry blond.

Tanya still couldn't get it through her thick skull that I wasn't interested in her.

"Grrrrrrr"

The growling immediately stopped my musing as I looked up.

She had stopped walking, now looking at Jacob intently and he hurriedly stepped forward.

She nudged him, her eyes darting between us and in front of her. She would claw at the dirt and then point directly in front of her before turning her large head towards him.

The wolf quickly understood and ran into the bushes.

"Where is he going?" of course Rosalie was the first one to speak up, her anger showing in her tone.

The tiger didn't spare her a glance, simply sitting on her hunches as the smaller tiger stepped forward.

The average sized creature stared at us curiously, sniffing high in the air as it circled us.

"_What do you think it wants?"_ Jasper looked at me as the creature sniffed his jeans clad legs and hurriedly scurried away to its partner before coming back in the next second.

"I don't think it wants anything." I replied loudly as the tiger sniffed my hands, touching its face into it before yet again darting away.

I noticed how the larger tiger's ear twitched at the sound of my voice but did not turn her head.

"Curious?" Alice asked, biting her lip, as she watched the animal skip back and forth between us and its larger counterpart.

"I think it's kind of funny" of course only Emmett would find humor in this, here we were stuck in the middle of the forest, not knowing what the hell was going on and he laughs.

Though I had to admit, it was a funny picture, watching an adult tiger skip back and forth between us.

It was only when Emmett reached out to touch it did the larger one hiss. The sound sounded ominous in the dead of night. It quickly jumped to its feet, darting between Emmett and her partner in the next second and nudging the smaller one backwards.

We all watched curiously as the larger one stared at its counterpart, seemingly having a conversation before sitting back down again.

The smaller one did not inch towards us again.

"_What the hell?"_ Emmett was flabbergasted, his hand quickly falling to his side.

It was quiet again as we each stood on our own sides.

Thankfully, before Rosalie's anger level about hit the roof, Jacob quickly returned, nodding his head as he scampered in back of us again.

The tigers took off before either of us could blink. We watched as they raced in front of us, their bodies seemingly floating over the forest floor, rivaling Alice in their gracefulness.

Jacob counted to ten in his head before telling us to follow.

The trip was a quick one and I gasped as we approached a clearing.

Houses lined every side of the large area, easily blending with the forest trees and flora. The whole area was camouflaged, easily overseen by human eyes despite the large amount of space it took up. The roofs seemed to touch the black sky as they stood tall and the beige houses were illuminated by the brilliant stars. Flower beds were lined on each side between the houses and tall brushes obscured immediate view of the next.

As we stepped closer I could hear growling coming from one of the houses, quickly followed by a short whimper.

A whispered reply came, too quiet flowing on the breeze and then a sharp growl.

"I don't care what your excuse is I want all those damned wolves in the village center now, mated or not!"

Even with venom laced through her words, her voice still flowed to me like sweet honey, making my jaw clench as I felt myself harden.

_This has never happened before!_

Jasper's eyebrows quickly shot up as he read the lustful emotions emitting from me and I ducked my head in embarrassment as I tried to calm myself down.

I was still pondering such a development when a door slammed open and brown eyed beauty emerged, dressed in a tank top and short pants. Her skin was luminescent, glowing by the force of the moon, contrasting beautifully with the dark top she wore. Even though her lips were placed in a frown, they still looked succulent and I quickly diverted my gaze from her, not wanting to explode in my shorts.

I could feel her gaze on all of us as she stepped forward. As I looked up I noticed how her gaze stayed on me a second longer than the rest and that alone ignited a burst of happiness through my body, yet again confusing me.

Jasper's thoughts were blank as he avoided even looking at me and I frowned when I saw his lips turn into a smirk.

"I apologize for our behavior in the woods" her voice flowed like silk and I watched how her lips moved "But I had no idea you had a treaty with some of our members."

She finished with a glare to Jacob who had quickly clothed himself and skipped back to her side. I couldn't help but feel some contempt towards him. Was he her boyfriend? Husband?

She looked too young to be married but then again neither of us did.

"My name is Bella Swan".

_Beautiful_

I suited her nicely and I smiled to myself.

"Carlisle."

He stepped forward to shake her hand and I fought to keep the growl inside me as I saw him nearing her. My nose flared and I could feel the venom leaking into my mouth as the beast roared inside of me. Luckily Carlisle took in my stance and quickly released her hand, sending me a curious look, his thoughts more curious than his face let on.

"_What is it Edward?"_

I ignored him, waiting for him to take a step back from her. I didn't want him touching her.

After a few tense seconds he obliged and I felt myself relax.

"Why are we here?" Rosalie spoke up, sparing me an odd glance as her angry amber gaze locked onto Bella's.

Immediately her chocolate eyes turned hazel as she glared at my coven sister and I smirked a little when Rosalie flinched but didn't back down.

"We're trying to decide if you're worth signing a treaty with, so if I was you I'd watch my tongue" Bella growled, turning to Jacob and whispering something before stomping away.

"Is she usually like this?" Alice asked as Jacob led us to the center of the village, his back stiff as he noticed all of wolf shifters lined up the middle, their backs struck straight but their eyes more than concerned.

"No." was the only reply Alice got as he led us to the other edgings, away from the majority of people.

It was only then did I notice the outraged yet curious looks being thrown our way, people and tigers locking us with their hazel gaze.

"_Why the hell did Bella let them in here?"_

"_Are they the ones who killed Kiba?"_

"_What's with their eyes?"_

I groaned, rubbing my forehead with the onslaught of their thoughts, instead focusing on Bella's blank mind.

It was only then did I see her looking at me oddly, her eyes once again chocolate, hinting at concern. I couldn't figure out the rest of emotions swirling in their deep depths because she quickly averted her gaze.

I sighed.

"Good Night my friends, I would firstly like to apologize for the late hour" Bella started off, gazing at the ninety something people standing in front of her, including the wolves.

"But it has come to my attention that the wolves have been keeping secrets."

A selective gasp went into the night air as some of the people turned their gaze on the wolves, who looked down guiltily.

"Apparently they signed a treaty with these amber eyed vampires close to two hundred years ago."

I listened as she spoke, her voice strong and clear, never wavering as she held everyone's gaze. I listened as she called Jacob to explain the terms of the treaty. The poor boy looked like he was shaking as he recited the terms of agreement between us and their kind. By the time he finished half of the population was growling menacingly at the wolves, while some had tears in their eyes.

"Cullen family step forward!"

We looked at each other before carefully making our way to the center with Bella, apprehensive.

"In two days' time I will consider signing this same treaty but on a condition that you do not hunt our tigers!"

Her gaze looked over each of us as we nodded our heads, her gaze seemed to spare through each of us, looking for any sign of deceit and when finding none, she nodded.

"Okay, Megan"

A young woman immediately stepped forward, her head down as she approached with, as I was quickly becoming the norm for these people, an average sized tiger trailing beside her.

"You can show the Cullens the spare house."

Megan quickly nodded and told us to follow. She was slightly taller than Bella as she walked and with the way her eyes kept darting to the wolves I could tell they were in more trouble than Bella was letting on.

As we passed many still looked at us menacingly, mothers keeping their curious children close to them and men openly glaring at us.

"_I don't trust them for a second!"_

"_I hope Bella knows what she's doing!"_

Their thoughts were hostile and I kept a gaze of each of them as we were led into a house.

'You will stay here until morning." The woman spoke for the first time before quickly leaving, her thoughts betraying her nervousness.

Two seconds later we heard two wolves step in front of the door, securing us apparently.

The minute the door clinked behind us, my family converged on me, their months spewing questions faster than even my vampire brain could keep up with.

I groaned, it was going to be a long night.

_**A/N Bit apprehensive about this chapter for some reason. I want to thank all my reviewers and author alerts etc, I was more than surprised at the positive response. Thank you everyone, this weeks shout out goes to EVERYONE who reviewed this story, thanks so much guys. How did you like Edward POV?**_

_**Please Review and Comment,**_

_**Silverdust101**_

_**P.S If you like powerful Bella check out my other stories 'Centuries Meets Seconds' and 'Breaking Teacher Etiquette' I promise you will not be disappointed. **_


	4. Night Escape

"You know you can't Bella" Megan tried to reason with her best friend, but Bella was inconsolable, rampaging through her room, with tears streaming down her face.

"I have too!" the crying girl screamed, yanking open her wardrobe and haphazardly throwing her clothes in an empty suitcase "You don't understand."

"Then tell me" Megan pledged, grabbing Bella by her arms and pulling her to the bed, a feat she was only able to accomplish because the girl was weak with stress.

"One of the vampires…" she started.

"What?" Megan was immediately on the alert, standing up and placing herself in front of her tearful alpha "Did they say something to you, threaten you, is that why you're signing that treaty?"

The girl spurted questions right off the bat and Bella felt herself getting agitated but tried not to let her tiger show. Have it was she was already angry with not claiming her mate yet, but Bella was not going to allow that to happen. She would deny fate if she had to.

"No" she answered sadly "It's that I think….one of them…might be my m…ma…"

She couldn't even finish the sentence before Megan's eyes went wide, astonishment being the key feature.

"You found your mate" her head swayed for a bit as she whispered "In a vampire!"

Bella burst into newly formed tears and Megan instantly felt bad.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay"

Bella only felt weaker as she was engulfed in Megan's arms, being rocked back and forth like a newborn cub. Melodia had been silent throughout the whole spectacle, only coming over now to run her face against Bella's hands.

"How is it going to be okay" she whispered "He's practically our only enemy!"

"Perhaps it might be a good thing" Megan whispered in her ear "Maybe it's God's way of finally helping us through our extinction."

"Vampires are infertile!" Bella wasn't even going to entertain the notion of being infected by his deadly sperm.

"Correction – the females are infertile, we don't know much about the males" Megan was giggling a little in her head trying to imagine Bella chasing around a kid. Their fearless alpha.

"I'm going for a run." Bella hurriedly unlocked herself from the cage of Megan's arms and ran outside, not before hearing her lilting laugh travel behind her.

Megan watched as Melodia chased after her and couldn't help but laugh again at their confused alpha… she hoped everything worked out.

She was going to make sure everything worked out.

x-x-x-x

Bella ran through the forest, letting the rain and earth wash away her fears. There was nothing fearful out here, with only the glistening night sky to keep you company. Melodia was running faithfully by her side as always, and Bella wondered how this would affect her. For sure she knew that when a tigris mated, their tiger would also seek out a mate in one of the other unmated tigers, but then that would mean that they wouldn't always be together as they were during these past few years. Sure they would sleep together in the same bed and still spend time together, but it wouldn't be the same, with something _other_ in their life.

Bella sighed just thinking about it. She was already losing her focus as pack alpha, have it was half of her pack had already betrayed her. The stupid wolves had been sentenced to all the menial tasks in the village for six months. Meaning, they would be the one picking up shipments for the shops, building the new houses, clearing out the lands for more farming, patrolling the forest during the night shift and so on.

Well, at least the night somewhat played in her favor.

Still as Bella ran through the forest, sometimes racing up the trees, her body rebelled against her. Her inner tiger was demanding she go back to Edward, to claim her mate. But she kept it locked inside, well bolted in its cage, for she knew what this would do to the village if she allowed fate to control her. No tigris in their history had ever mated to a vampire, after all they were their only enemies, besides human if they counted at all. No one even knew if they were fertile together, which would make no sense if they weren't being that mating revolved around the purpose of reproduction. Have it was Bella was already battling the mating heat. She could feel her body temperature increase as hormones rampaged through her body. In the first week of finding and claiming ones mate the body produced these extra 'scent' hormones, just under the tongue, to fill ones mate with their scent. It was also during this time that they were at their most fertile, this rule apparently excluding two mated tigris, as their birth rate was still low. Luckily the tigris who mated with humans and wolves fared better.

All this still didn't answer what would happen if she mated with a vampire.

Bella shuddered thinking about it, thinking about his cold hard body above hers. It was all so unnatural.

Why had she been cursed with a vampire as a mate?

Just as Bella was heading back around, her ear twitched.

Melodia was immediately beside her, her ears flattened on her head and her lips pulled back.

They couldn't make out the scent, seeing as they were upwind but it was clear from the way it ran that it was a vampire.

She immediately ran after the moving corpse, keeping low to the ground this time. Her body was screaming at her to transform, but she didn't want to take the risk.

x-x-x-x-x

Edward had finally managed to escape from the questioning room he had been thrown in, even with two tigris guarding the door. For some reason though he felt he had help, since he had smelt Megan's renewed scent by the door two minutes ago.

His family was still too in awe to realize that he was the only one who had been set free. He was in awe himself, to think he found his mate in a shape shifter, their one feared enemy. He hadn't even realized she was his mate until Carlisle had made sense of the feelings coursing through him.

His new possessiveness and wish to protect her

Rosalie had merely huffed while Emmett responded with his usual "Does this mean you're going to have wild animal sex?" remark.

Carlisle and Esme had been more than happy for him while Jasper still smirked at him for finding out his secret first.

Alice was still mad she couldn't see their futures.

He had left her trying to bypass her sudden blockage.

Now as he ran through the forest, he picked up a peculiar scent.

Vanilla and lime

He felt his body hardening as he scented his mate and quickly followed her trail. His body was demanding he claim her while his other head just wanted to talk to her, to find out who she really was.

Have it was, as the two creatures raced towards each other, they both collided… hard.

Both were recoiled through several trees before coming to a sudden stop several feet away.

"What the flip" Bella cursed as she rubbed her head, feeling and knowing she had dived right into a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay, should I call someone?"

She could hear the vampire's questions above her and her mind was temporarily flabbergasted.

His scent was pouring over her, spice and apples, and her head was spinning.

How in the hell had he gotten free?

She was going to kill Josh and Devin the minute she got back to camp.

"I'm fine" Bella growled as she got herself up and dusted off her clothes, she could smell Melodia's retreating form.

And she knew why, for the mating heat was on her too.

As Bella straightened herself, she became aware of Edward. His eyes, once that concerned honey amber had turned black. This seemed to awake her tiger because it practically growled at her.

"You can't" Bella breathed as Edward took a step towards her, his eyes still that glinting black.

"You're my mate" his breathe ticked her cheek and the hairs on the back of her neck straightened.

"I don't care!" with renewed desperation, Bella quickly dodged around him even as her claws snaked out to keep her in place.

"You want me" Edward was immediately chasing after her, confused and hurt on how his mate could reject him so intensely "I can smell you"

It was true, the musk emitting from her was more than enough to make any creature jump.

Bella ran faster, never looking behind her as she skidded around the trees, using her speed to her advantage.

After all, she was the fastest in the village.

She thought of calling Melodia, to distract the vampire until she had a clean lead but dismissed it.

This was between her and her supposed mate.

Edward was running full out behind the tigris, his nose flared and eyes black. His inner beast had been taunted out of its cage and was more than ready to show the little tiger his other side. It was something in the chase that had awakened him, the scent trail that filled his nose, vibrant musk and vanilla.

He roared then, loud enough to distract his mate for a second.

A second was more than enough, because before she could even understand what was happening her world tilted and she found herself underneath a growling Edward, sharp pebbles digging into her back.

Her own hiss vibrated through the now empty trees. The wings of birds being a distant memory in the black of night.

**A/N I am sorry for not updating in a while, real life and my other stories took up some time. Still I want to thank all my reviewers, author alerters etc. Thanks so much. I have some important stuff coming up so I won't be able to update any of my stories in a while. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think**

**Please Review and Update,**

**Silverdust101**


	5. Mark

Previously

_He roared then, loud enough to distract his mate for a second._

_A second was more than enough, because before she could even understand what was happening her world tilted and she found herself underneath a growling Edward, sharp pebbles digging into her back._

_Her own hiss vibrated through the now empty trees. The wings of birds being a distant memory in the black of night._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-_

The night was silent.

Not even an insect rustling through the underbrush could be heard.

Only their combined heavy breathing…and hissing.

"If you don't get your ass off me I'll-"

Her hiss would cut off as Edward lowered his face to hers, his midnight eyes staring fathomlessly into her very soul.

His pink lips just an inch away from hers.

The musk of arousal thickened.

"You don't really want that…" his voice sounded like sin in its purest form and Bella tried to turn her head away from temptation. "Do you Isabella?"

The way he drawled her name, defining the ending, made her breathe hitch and her tiger purr.

She didn't purr.

She tried to fight back, looking straight into his eyes, knowing that the amber that sparkled in their depths would provoke him further.

Hating it as his chest rumbled against hers, knowing he could feel her nipples harden.

"I'll call for help" she threatened him, revealing the long rows of canines that had elongated in her mouth.

"Empty promises" he whispered, lowering his mouth to the outside of her ear, his cool breathe washing over her already frazzled senses.

The tiger growled again, gnawing away at her stomach.

Wet liquid heat and apples filled the air.

"If you don't move in two seconds I'll transform and beat your frozen creepy-"

She was cut off again…and this time he took her lips.

He didn't ask for permission, simply dominated her mouth with his own, changing angles until finally kissing her hard.

A moan rang out, ringing high in the air as his taste exploded into her mouth, his evil tongue tangling with her own.

She was helpless, woman and animal surrendering to the mighty beast moving on top of her, submitting, only for a second, to the power of her mate.

And Edward noticed.

When her thighs opened to his crotch and her back arched he groaned. It was almost as if he had been taken over, his body no longer his own as he kissed the temptress beneath him with everything he had.

Her taste was overclouding his mind and he was helpless as his tongue explored deeper, wanting more of the sugary delight.

"You're sin" He groaned out as he allowed her to breathe, her gasps and pants making him harder as he nibbled on her ear.

"You're the devil" she moaned and he groaned in response when she gripped his sides, her claws coming out and digging into his flesh.

It was oddly arousing…the mix between pleasure and pain.

And then, just as he grinded his aching member against her center she bit him.

At first it started off as a nibble as she ghosted her lips over the crook of his neck, sucking the flesh gingerly.

Taunting it with teasing licks and quite-not-so-bites.

Then her canines sunk into his flesh and he screamed.

The pain was…well…painful, the sudden burst of heat engulfing his neck close to the throes of hell he had been thrown in when he had been going through the transformation.

And the tiger rose to the challenge and quickly overpowered him.

Her eyes were bright amber as she flipped him over and straddled him, her claws glinting black and her teeth still inside his flesh.

He tried to pull away; the burning getting worse, but she squeezed him tighter and grinded against his erect cock.

Effortlessly distracting him.

He tried to hold in the moans as she moved forcibly above him, arching and grinding until stars started to spin in his head.

"Bellaaaa" he moaned, trying to create enough friction, his erection getting painful now.

For the first time in his vampire life he felt like he could faint.

And then…she released him…in all sense of the word.

Her canines withdrew and her claws receded back into her hands and at the same time she arched against him one last time…making him succumb to his building orgasm.

He could barely feel himself as he arched repeatedly, his back rising off the forest floor as cum speared over his jeans.

And she licked at the wound on his neck, her swirling tongue added to the mixture of ecstasy.

The tiger within her purred then beyond satisfied at claiming her mate, his neck now baring the Celtic tattoo.

Just as fast as his orgasm stop did Bella feel herself getting tossed. He gripped her shoulders and they switched places, her legs open wide as he settled between them.

"Now its your time my love" he whispered into her ear, his eyes lighter than before but still deep black.

Before she could respond her shorts disappeared from her body and then her underwear. He had stripped her in less than three seconds and she was panting hard at the implications.

Her tongue swapped across her lips, arousing Edward.

He kissed her again the same time his fingers ghosted over the curls covering her mound.

"Mumph!" Her shocked gasp told him he was doing something right so he continued his exploration.

He didn't know it would be so soft… the first time touching a woman. He used to envision laying in a white laced bed when he finally bedded his mate but his mind was not his to control. Like a foreign beast, lust coursed through him, he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

And he didn't.

His finger travelled further downwards, parting her nether lips.

"Edwarddd" she moaned as he touched her clit, feeling how wet she was. She arched against his hand, begging for more.

"Patience" he kissed her lips again, sucking on her tongue and covering her moans as his finger finally reached her entrance.

And then as his finger grazed the tight hole, the beast coursed through him.

She was wet, slick and…hungry.

She gripped his finger tightly and moaned when he withdrew.

Bella could feel him moving above her but her lust covered mind was too clouded to feel what he was doing.

Then…just as she was about to complain…to beg him to continue…she felt him enter her.

And she screamed…the awe breaking scream as he broke through her hymen and fill her completely.

And then he stopped inside her…his upper body trembling to keep still as he allowed her to adjust to his massive size.

"Shhh, its okay sweetheart" he whispered in her ear, nibbled at the lobe as tears gathered in her eyes.

She tried to concentrate on his voice, the stillness of the night even the brightness of the moon as her body was wrecked with pain. Her legs hung open effortless as she trembled.

And then the pain started to recede slowly and pleasure took its place.

And the tiger growled again.

She arched against him, moaning as his length travelled deeper.

Edward swallowed her growl with his own, now fully pounding into her…his beast fully awakened.

And it happened so fast, the thrusts, the moans.

She was crying out for release, her stomach unceasingly tight with sensation. Even her toes curled with the sheer brunt of it.

And inevitably…the explosion came.

Bella changed half way through, fur gathering on her skin and her tail springing forth but her body still looking strangely human. Leaving her looking like a pure were tiger, half human half animal.

Edward would have screamed if he hadn't been in the throes of passion. Her fur bristled his balls as he came and the sensations doubled his arching.

And then they both lied still, breathing hard and panting through their noses.

The flame of passion slightly gone, each was able to think about what had just happened.

"Oh God" Bella groaned as she lied flat out, naked on the forest floor, the fur receding backwards, leaves and twigs digging into her back.

Between her legs hurt and her heart was still pounding.

What in the world had she done?

"Was it really that bad?" his voice sounded hurt and she looked into his eyes.

Her heart…you know…kind of smoldered at the puppy eyes he was sending her…with those bright amber orbs.

"No" she admitted begrudgingly turning over on her side, still naked as the day she was born.

She could feel him staring at her and she shivered.

He noticed…of course.

"Let's head back" he whispered, putting on his clothes with his shoulders slumped.

Seen that her clothes were useless, Bella just transformed. It was effortless, seen that her tiger was practically purring inside her.

"Beautiful" Edward whispered his amber eyes opened wide as he gaped. She stood so tall, so elegantly, so graceful that he couldn't help but stare in awe. She was, in true forms of the word, beautiful.

Bella, after all that had just happened, felt happy after receiving compliments from her mate.

Laughing inside her head, she used her forehead and nudged Edward, sending him flying back onto the ground.

"Ouchhhhh" he screamed as he went down. It was funny too because he had tried to catch himself only to trip over his pants that were still lying around his ankles.

By the time he caught himself however, Bella was already running away, her tail in an inviting hook position, taunting him to follow her.

And follow her he did.

**A/N Bit apprehensive about this chapter. Story isn't receiving as much reviews as I thought it would. I mean some stories get thirty reviews a chapter. Tell me any suggestions if you have any…just no flames.**

**I want to thank everyone who continued to read and review this chapter. Thanks.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S More reviews = longer chapters.**


	6. Claim

The night stretched endlessly before them in a path of gleaming stars and a full blood moon. The ominous yellow mist trailed her muzzle – bringing forth the scents of the two owls flying overhead hunting for prey. She felt hot – blazing to be exact despite the cool mist. Her womb clenched in rhythm with the beat of her paws hitting the sloppy mud. She could scent her mate behind her, his vanilla scent tempting her sex more.

Bella tried to breathe through her mouth instead – needing to make it to the village before she surrendered her body once again. It's not as if that finding a mate had never been in her future path but…things were so mixed up. First of all he was a vampire- their sole mortal enemy. Second – his demon seed could not bring forth a new generation – something her people needed desperately less they fall under extinction. Bella herself had always wanted to be a mother. She had never admitted it to Angela but she wanted loads of cubs running around – protected and loved. She imagined herself standing next to her mate – and a submissive one at that. A perfect match to her alpha. She wanted to feel his warmth – his heart breathing with his lungs.

Not to say that Edward wasn't warm; well at least to her. When they were tangled together he had felt almost as if his skin was on fire – a weird abnormality she would examine later. Vampires were supposed to be dead and thus cold.

So yes Edward was warm – he was also loving…

Handsome…sexy.

But his chest was dead…she couldn't fall in love with him.

"You're thinking too hard" his voice entered her subconscious, sinful yet tempting. He was almost as fast as her, so light on his feet he flanked her. He had been silent since they had sex and there ensuing chase. She hadn't been into it and sensing her mood he had given up.

The silence was still ominous between them, so Bella had tried blinking out and focusing on Melodia. Her cat was currently prowling through the forest searching for dinner. She was angry, tired, and wanted the comfort of her partner. Bella could practically smell the longing desperation on her. She felt the same – they had never been separated for long, especially not over someone else. Bella quickly summoned her – they always hunted together and it would not stop now. From the time they each were cubs they had each learnt to catch the lesser prey – mainly the red tipped rabbits. Then they had advanced together, moving onto catching eagles out of the sky or bears on the prowl. Harmonia really had been a grand teacher and she admired the woman for year after year of teaching the new students.

Perhaps she should look into gaining apprentices for her old friend. But that was a though for the future. The present was hectic enough as it was.

The scent of home filled the air – apples, wild rain and the overlaying odor of feline.

She screamed suddenly, the growl rumbling in her chest and exploding out of her mouth. The sound was nasty and loud and Edward covered his ears in obvious pain.

She winced, feeling guilty of hurting her mate. But continued to growl loudly to call her pride. The individual huffs of breath sounding much like a male lion looking for company.

Doors were slammed and feet stomped. The air of magic shifting could be heard throughout the entire compound. The winds then carried growls and the light padding of feet on crunchy gravel.

The scent erupted around her in an array and her cat gently quieted. The calling ending with a seamless yawn of large canines. Her tongue stretched out carelessly.

They surrounded her, their partners flanking them. She was larger than all of them and Edward seemed to realize this, looking between her pride and her with a look of awe. Melodia had already joined her, standing on her right.

Gazing in each of their amber gaze she stepped forward, her chest out. Edward followed her tentatively and with a swish of her tail she sent him sprawling in front of her. Then in front of the entire pride she bit him, her canines flashing so fast even the vampire didn't notice the moment until her teeth was piercing his once impenetrable skin. His taste exploded within her in a wave of vanilla and the sweet taste of an almost candy aroma.

Her mate screamed out in shock and pain and immediately tried to dislodge her to no avail. Instead she tightened her grip and bared her front paws down, looking him in place.

The wind was still as the entire village watched the claiming with none believing eyes. Some of their mouths were open so wide Bella thought for sure they were catching flies. Others were just shocked still.

"Edward!"

"What in the hell is that girl doing?"

The loud growls came from her right and Melodia was quick enough to interpret the flying blonde vampire before she reached Bella. Melodia screeched and sliced through the air in a flash of claws and teeth. The vampire was lucky that she dodged or her blond hair would probably be on the opposite side of the village.

By this time Edward had already been released. His amber eyes were confused and hurt looking up at her in betrayal.

She was in no concern as she licked the wound close and then snorted in his bronze looks. The warm air swirling around him and adding to the claim.

"Why?" the single word was laced with confused hurt.

In this form she could answer him but lowering her shield she whispered "_It was necessary. You are mine now and I refuse to lie to my pack."_

"I can hear you" the mind reader suddenly gasped in shock.

The giant tiger before him simply signed before straightening to her full height.

"_Come we have much to discuss."_

And followed her he did – almost in a trance he simply walked pass his shocked family amber eyes transfixed on one certain spot of his mate.

Bella internally cursed. This mating heat would be the death of her.

x-x-x-x-x-

"What the fuck just happened?" Rosalie screeched as her brother disappeared in the dark forest like a love sick fool. Emmett stood beside his mate, just as confused as she. He couldn't even think of a witty comeback to say even when the arousal flowing from both of them had been so pungent.

"Language!" Esme chastised her eldest daughter, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"She has a point though" Jasper pointed out looking towards the point his brother had just walked into "What did just happen?"

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice mumbled to herself, shaking her head as if trying to force the vision.

"Our leader has chosen her mate" Megan squealed excitedly as she transformed back, naked as the day she was born.

"What!" Rosalie screeched again – making most of the now nude shifters cover their ears in a wince. To think that Edward had truly chosen this beast made her heart clench. It was disgusting despite what the rest of her family thought about it. He basically had chosen an animal for his mate which was ironic sense he was a prude in all sense of the word.

A sudden cry rang out from one of the homes, making everyone turn to their left.

"Crap" a woman suddenly dashed from the crowd back into her house in a burst of speed. Mere seconds later the crying stopped. Most of the village smiled as they heard the new mother's voice drift on the wind in collective hums.

"Chosen her mate?" Carlisle asked confused "You mean she has chosen Edward as well?" This was wonderful news for his eldest son. Carlisle had not known if the shifter would have accepted him as her mate, knowing their background.

The now dispersing crowd speared a collective 'Duh' for the vampire leader before returning to their homes. Most were shocked but there was an underlying anger in the confusion. How could their leader mate with a vampire – their mortal- now –at-war- with enemy? How could she endanger them like this?

They knew there was to be a meeting in the morning, so most just waded off to sleep.

Others disappeared in the dark forest – away from the direction of their alpha – to hunt. Frustration and disapproval almost trailing behind them.

"A vampire for love's sake" Jake spat, smelling the arousal coming from his leader. How could she even stand to touch him, let alone have sex with him? It was appalling and disgusting. Bile rose high in his throat just thinking about it.

He led his pack back to their patrols, his mind and thoughts on full display.

"Come vampires I will tell you our history" Megan said to the in shock coven, leading them to her home, smiling all the way. She could tell they were still in a bit of shock over the claiming ceremony.

Despite her reaction in the beginning Megan felt happy for her best friend – Bella deserved happiness, no matter where she found it.

Be it a vampire or shifter.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in so long – but to let the cat out of the bag I'm trying my hands at writing an actual novel and it just eats away at my time…sorry. I'll try to have a next update before the month is over, though promises cannot be made. Sorry.**

**On a brighter note the amount of reviews for my last chapter blew me away. Thanks so much guys. I know some of you were disturbed with Bella transforming half way during sex but I wanted to really display her animal side in this story. Sooooo…. Yeah. **

**Anyway once again to all my lovely reviewers. A big SHOUT OUT to all of you. I read all of them.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Till Next time,**

**Silverdust101**


End file.
